Dr. Nick Laslowicz
Entrance Begin The Routine Laslowicz enters through his building's door Special Attacks Neutral B: Spherothron Nick throws his Spherothron ride, which causes opponents to orbit the machine. it goes the span of 3 steps, if it doesn't get an opponent or an object in it's possession, it'll stand still. In stand alone mode, if an opponent walks near the Spherothron, they're grabbed by the side of the Spherothron rather than the centre. If the opponent carried by standalone Spherothron collides with a wall or border, they're knocked out of Spherothron. Shperothron can be moved by casting a special attack on it if it's standalone. Side B: Steam Pressure Catapult Laslowicz is set in an immovable pose holding his Steam Pressure Catapult. Laslowicz fires a "Freefall Ride" car at a seemingly random direction, with the launcher being able to fire three shots in a row before refreshing. If Laslowicz charges the launcher, a track will start rising from it which can be controlled by the arrow keys for max 3 seconds. It will be able to shoot all the cars into wanted direction until reloading. If a car hits on bare Spherothron, Spherothron will launch in a random direction. Up B: High Altitude Conveyance System Laslowicz, in a similar way to Spherothron, holds a round object in front of him, which spins him above if it's not fired. There are three different types of Conveyance circles. First is the Ground Piece, which has a 30% chance of Laslowicz getting it. It flies up the fastest and deals the most damage if fired at someone. Second is the Center Piece, which is slower and weaker, but it can attach itself to other objects (such as the Spherothron and Wedding Cake) to create an ultimate trap. It'll disappear in 10 seconds. Third is the Unique Piece, which has a 10% chance of spawning, and it can only be summoned on the ground. Unique Piece can only be fired, and it shoots smaller pieces from it's inner parts. Unique Piece can also be attached to another object, and will keep firing it's smaller pieces until it disappears. Down B: Wedding Cake Laslowicz plants an inactive Wedding Cake Centrifuge on the ground, by hitting down special again he can straight up activate it. He can't make it inactive again. If an opponent walks into an inactive WCC not currently active, they get stuck and "ready to ride". As soon as Laslowicz activates the the ride they're damaged by it. Once the WCC has completed it's ride (after making two "standups") it'll disappear. Final Smash: Centriductor Schwingmachine Laslowicz inserts the entrance to his deadliest ride yet, calling for opponents to "Get on the ride". Anyone who is caught in the foreboding fence has to enter the ride. The ride is then shown launching the opponents out of the arena, ending the smash. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Don't use that" KOSFX2: "Are you crazy?" Star KOSFX: "Gravity is a mistake" Screen KOSFX: "Whoa" Taunts Up: *Writes On Clipboard* Sd: "We're using only 10,000 horsepower now!" Dn: *Holds Up Hand* "I thought this was going to be a friendly interview" Victory Options+Failure/Clap 1. *We're going to be feeling all boundaries...permanently." 2. *Spins Around Smiling* 3. "I came back smarter" Failure/Clap: *Looks Disgusted* Standard Attacks Normal * Neutral attack - * Dash attack - * Forward tilt - * Up tilt - * Down tilt - Smash * Forward smash - * Up smash - * Down smash - Aerial attacks * Neutral aerial - * Forward aerial - * Back aerial - * Up aerial - * Down aerial - Grabs and throws Snake Codec TBA Character Description TBA Classic Mode TBA Extras Pawlette Swaps TBA Victory Theme TBA Stage TBA Relic TBA Lawl Food TBA Trivia TBA Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Throw Some Lawl Back At 'Em! Category:Humans Category:Male Category:FortanHentaiGod's Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets Category:German Category:Cults Category:The Centrifugue Brain Project Category:Adult Category:Doctors Category:Roller Coaster Builders Category:Heroes Category:Glasses Category:Movie Characters Category:People from a Short Movie Category:Framebox Digital Category:Sonny Slaven Favorite Category:Semi-Funny Category:Mockumentary Characters Category:Scientist Category:People who Believe that Gravity is a Mistake Category:Smart Character Category:Intelligent Characters Category:Polish Category:Not RollerCoaster Tycoon Category:Weird Characters